


Captivated

by sunshinescommissions (sunshinesfreckles)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesfreckles/pseuds/sunshinescommissions
Summary: Yuuri’s face was flushed and his eyes were half lidded, dizzy from the gentle pressure across his neck. His gaze fixed upon Viktor as he lifted his head to give him that damn cheeky smile he adored so much. “I love listening to you, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, caressing his cheek with one hand while keeping Yuuri’s arms pinned above his head with the other. “Your voice is as sweet as an angel’s.”Viktuuri smut/fluff fic written for queerly-cute.tumblr.com





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for queerly-cute.tumblr.com, my first smut fic in a really long time ^^' Enjoy!

It was a wonderful evening in St. Petersburg, the sky was starting to darken with the arrival of nighttime and a few stars were appearing through the haze of fog and clouds. The lights in Viktor and Yuuri’s bedroom were dimmed, illuminated only by the moonlight shining through the window.

Heavy breaths echoed throughout the otherwise silent room as Viktor left mark after mark across Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. Both of their shirts were unbuttoned in their abandoned efforts to undress each other completely, and their lips were slightly swollen from previous kissing. Yuuri’s face was flushed and his eyes were half lidded, dizzy from the gentle pressure across his neck. His gaze fixed upon Viktor as he lifted his head to give him that damn cheeky smile he adored so much. “I love listening to you, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, caressing his cheek with one hand while keeping Yuuri’s arms pinned above his head with the other. “Your voice is as sweet as an angel’s.”

Yuuri attempted to catch his breath before Viktor slipped Yuuri’s shirt the rest of the way off and dove back in with his kisses and bites, moaning in glee as he trailed a multitude of dark spots across his neck. Yuuri moaned Viktor’s name out loud and he arched his back when he felt Viktor’s hand traveling down his sides and to his waist, tugging at his boxers in excitement. “You know, I’d love to see you in that new outfit I bought you,” Viktor said.

Yuuri’s face turned, if possible, darker, and he stared up at Viktor. “Y-you would?”

“Of course, I bought it just for you.” Viktor released his hands and pulled him into a sitting position. “Would you do me the honor of wearing it?”

Yuuri nodded and slid off the bed with a smile, knowing Viktor was eagerly watching his every move. He made his way to the dresser and opened the top drawer, then slid his boxers off and replaced them with a pair of lace underwear. Afterwards he pulled up pair of thigh high stockings and attached them with a pair of garter belts. Finally, he added a matching black lingerie top made with see-through flowing fabric.

He turned around slowly to see Viktor’s reaction: an open mouth expression of awe filled his features as he scanned Yuuri’s body. The outfit looked absolutely stunning and Viktor couldn’t tear his eyes away for a second. “How do I look?” Yuuri asked as he tentatively approached him from across the room. “Do I look good?”

Viktor’s breath caught in his throat as he ran his hand along his trim waist and slowly down to his legs. “You look ravishing Yuuri.. You take my breath away and I can barely take my eyes off of you.” He pulled him into his lap and caressed his cheek. “I’m a very lucky man to be able to see you like this.”

Yuuri flushed and leaned into his touch, resting his hand atop of his. “You really think so?”

“Of course I do.” Viktor took Yuuri’s hand into his own and kissed each knuckle, sending Yuuri’s heart into flutters. “You’re gorgeous. Well, you’re always gorgeous.”

Yuuri smiled and settled into Viktor’s lap, straddling him, satisfied while Viktor let out a soft bliss-filled breath. He tugged on Viktor’s pants while kissing and sucking on his neck, leaving marks of his own. “Then what are you waiting for? I’m all yours.”

Viktor could hardly hold himself back as he flipped them over and laid Yuuri down on his back, then reached into the bedside drawer to pull out a bottle of lube. He spread it over his fingers and pulled his underwear aside to slip one inside him. Yuuri let out a gasp and gripped the sheets between white knuckles. He took a moment to breathe, relaxing himself around the intrusion. Viktor waited until he was ready before he moved his finger. 

Yuuri bucked his hips from excitement, and his moans grew when Viktor began picking up speed and inching a second finger inside to spread him out. He melted as Viktor moved them deeper and could barely hold back a choked whine when Viktor’s fingers brushed against his prostate. 

Once Yuuri relaxed again, Viktor slid his fingers out and slipped his pants and boxers off. He spread the lube over himself this time and hovered over Yuuri, staring down at him almost predatory, completely transfixed by the beautiful man beneath him. “Are you ready Yuuri?” He asked softly, petting his cheek again. Yuuri nodded and wrapped his legs around Viktor’s waist to pull him closer.

Viktor laced their fingers together and slid his cock into Yuuri, shivering from the initial squeeze. Yuuri winced as a mix of mild pain and pleasure wracked through his body. He had a firm grip on Viktor’s shoulders and he stopped moving so Yuuri could get adjusted to him, peppering his face with kisses and murmuring encouragement and praise. 

Yuuri moved his hips farther down on Viktor when he was ready for him to move and Viktor obliged by thrusting into him, gaining a rise of moans from Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri continued moving his hips in time with Viktor’s motions and tangled his fingers into Viktor’s hair as the pleasure built up within him.

Their moans echoed throughout the room as the heat built up between them. Both overcome by the pleasure and sensations, Yuuri clung tighter onto Viktor’s shoulders with each motion of his hips. Yuuri was soon crying out Viktor’s name when he changed the angle, directly hitting his prostate every time. 

Viktor groaned Yuuri’s name in response and held him tighter as his thrusts became faster and less coordinated, losing focus as well. Yuuri arched his back and clawed at Viktor’s shoulders as the force of his thrusts made him tremble from the building heat in his stomach. 

“V-Viktor!” Yuuri’s voice cracked while trying to catch his breath in between moans. “I’m c-close Viktor!” 

Viktor’s body shook with the same intensity, feeling his climax approaching as well. “Don’t hold back Yuuri,” Viktor managed between breaths. “Let me hear you loud and clear.”

Yuuri tangled his fingers into Viktor’s hair and tugged on it hard as his back arched, pressing against Viktor while he groaned and leaned over him, coming mere seconds behind before collapsing into the sheets, breathing heavily and coming down from their climaxes with steady breaths. Slowly they regained their senses and sat up, followed by smiling and soft laughter. 

Viktor carefully pulled out of him and rolled over onto the other side of the bed, letting one arm settle under Yuuri’s head which allowed him to snuggle into his neck and rest his head on his chest. “I love you Yuuri,” Viktor said as he started combing his fingers through his hair.

“I love you too Viktor,” Yuuri responded, practically melting from his touch again. “You’re gonna make me fall asleep if you keep doing that, we need to clean up at least a little bit.”

Viktor let out a chuckle as he pulled himself out of bed and proceeded to take Yuuri into his arms bridal style, watching Yuuri’s face flush all over again. “Allow me take care of you.” He allowed Yuuri to wrap his arms around his neck before carrying him to the bathroom. He set Yuuri down on the edge of the bathtub and removed his clothes one by one. “How does a warm bath sound to you?”

“I’d love one,” Yuuri said, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Viktor’s face lit up with a smile as he started the bath water for him. The tub was big enough for both of them to settle into comfortably and Viktor turned the tap off once the tub was full enough. Yuuri rested his head upon Viktor’s shoulder while Viktor draped his arm around him, pulling him closer.

They both started to relax and come down from their arousal high as the warmth from the bath took over their sensations. Viktor combed his fingers gently through Yuuri’s hair to soak it and. “I love you so much Yuuri,” Viktor whispered as he continued to play with his hair.

Yuuri smiled and his eyelids drooped, leaning against Viktor. “I love you too Viktor,” he whispered back as the gentleness from Viktor’s touch and the warmth from him and the bath water lulled him into a doze. He trusted him to carry him out of the water when it got too cold, or wake him up enough to dry off. Lost in the almost hypnotic motions of the hand in his hair, he drifted off to sleep, captivated.


End file.
